duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Hirsch
"I’m just a Captain myself, and the Quartermaster now... You want shit? You got shit. I'm your man. Eh? Ehhhhhh?"' ' History Background Ira Deere was a young man raised in the Mojave, son of a merchant family in New Reno, he had little to want growing up. But he had lofty aspirations, he wanted to travel the world instead of peddle wares, it wasn't in his nature to grow where he was sowed and he had no intentions of doing such... Much to his father's dismay, young Ira joined the NCR when they came through towm, his big break to get out of that stinking cesspool of crime and villiany and out into the great unknown where he was certain that things would be better than what he had at home. It was an adventure that he embraced with enthusism that only youth bore. He was going to be somebody, he was going to change the world for the better and no one was going to tell him otherwise. He did so well as a recruit, and he was showed so much promise that when he was approached to be a Ranger, it was such a great honor that he couldn't decline. Something that to this day he wished he had. Ira was sent nary a boy at seventeen to Ranger Station Foxtrot, where his skill in frontline armed combat made him useful as he, and other green boys were sent off to fight the Super Mutants of Jacobstown, now almost forty years ago, the NCR was still in at war with the creatures...it was just polical savviness really, because politians only got votes if they sent league after league of soldiers after them, and only the best would do. Idealism made the rangers the best for that, and Ira was more impassioned than most, he was gonna bag himself an abomination or six, and his boundless pride in the NCR made him fight as hard and strong as any, he was going to be the best- of course, that was before he ever really saw frontline combat. War has a way of changing a boy into a man, and making a man a coward, when the first strike came Ira got off a few shots and then tried to run, getting mowed down in the bloodshed, there were no real survivors they said...because the NCR left them all to die, see the funny thing about propaganda was that the villians had be be made more villianous, and the heroes all had to be martyrs...and Ira Deere was martyred for the New California cause, injured fatally, he awaited death that didn't come. It was the beasts that came out at night that got him, Ira couldn't even fight back to save himself, and for certain he thought that his enemies, the Super Mutants were set on getting their revenge on the NCR by taking it out on his hide. The pain was excruciating, worse than any torture he thought he could have endured, but the abominations didn't kill him- they tended his wounds and spoke to him as people did, they kept him among their own and kept him safe until he was able to stand on his own feet again. Ira was shocked, he was gracious, but Jacobstown was not his home... But he was set on repaying his debts, not just to the Super Mutants that saved him, but the NCR that betrayed him. He was going to go back to them, and he was “going to be the change he wanted to see in the world”, as one more enlightened creature once told him- If he rised within the ranks, Ira was certain he could change the NCR's focus from the Super Mutants if he tried... However, Ira Deere was a dead Ranger, as were many, lost statistics that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things- however a recent prisoner, a trooper recuit by the name of Joseph Hirsch, had met an unfortunate end by means of offending a Nightkin-so Ira became Joseph, a young man from New California, returning to his superiors beaten and bloodied by his resquest, Joseph went back to Camp McCarran a hero. The man who escaped certain death from the hands of the inhuman mutants with but his wits and prowess alone. A golden child, Joseph was good on his word, he was the change...he rose in ranks for some time, with his 'good' council and time, he helped turn the war against Jacobstown to Ceasar's Legion- with only the Rangers still playing at genocide with their child crusade. Something that still raises his blood pressure and bile when he takes time to think about it too long. Though the years have not been outright kind to Joseph, but he's known well enough to take maturity with grace, he's stepped down from more active duty, taking the position of Quartermaster now that his debt has been repaid, its quiet work, and thankless, but there's something said about a job well done, and one that he doesn't take home with him in the form of endless guilt. It's good enough for him. Of course, he's always waiting, waiting to get figured out, to get bumped off or replaced, much like many NCR have been before him, much like he almost was once before...but at least now if such a thing happens, he can die knowing he did the right thing. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Sarcastic and cheeky with a flair for the innuendo, can't take anything seriously at all, except for maybe his conspiricacies but no one can tell for sure. Has issues with authority...though he is an authority figure himself. Thus having problems with himself. Complete weirdo. Appearance A little rougher for wear over the decades in the joints but relatively in good shape for the job. Likes his dress uniforms over armor, but knows when he has to put vanity aside for safety, though he's more of a desk jockey these days...Once more of a frontline soldier, Joseph has a large scar on his stomach, and a a tattoo that he wouldn't share if even with a gun to his head. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "Oh ho ho hooooooooleee fuck, he's not kiddin' there is a nightstalker in there!" * "Pants. I find it weird I have to ask you twice." * "Don't think too much on it kid, you'll hurt yourself." * "Son, don't go presuming what I can, and cannot get you. You know what they say about assuming things right?" * "Tch...aw does that mean I can't go home with you two? I would, in a heartbeat, just give me a cot...or a corner, just get me out of that shed!" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:New California Republic